Some televisions include a control port on the back of the television housing. This control port may be used by a remote service center to run automated tests, where the service center may send commands to run diagnostics. This remote service center port may also be used for receiving commands that directly control the device, such as the receipt of commands that turn the television on and off.
Some televisions may receive and process inputs to control various device functions, received from sources such as from a remote control or from an external control system. Functionality may include adjusting channel, volume, or power state (e.g., turning the television on or off). Existing solutions to adjust the power state may utilize infrared (IR) commands, from conventional television remote controls. However, conventional IR television remote controls require a clear line of sight to control the television. When a television is located in room remote from the control system, there may be no line of sight available. Existing control system solutions may use a cable terminated with an IR flasher (e.g., IR blaster, IR repeater) to convey and convert a signal from a control system into an IR signal. However, the IR flasher must be positioned within a clear line of sight of the television's IR receiver, which may require the IR flasher to be affixed to the front of the television using an adhesive. For consumers concerned with the television's aesthetic appeal, it may be undesirable to affix an IR flasher to the front of the television.